Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: Depressed or angry about Infinity War and Endgame? Wish to go back to simpler times? Well, here's this fanfic detailing a day in the life of our heroes (and Loki)! Watch as they try their hardest to go through their lives and live together in Avengers Tower! Hijinks are to follow. On hiatus.
1. Screaming and Bad Decisions

Pepper Potts sighed behind the DM screen and said, "Peter dies…again and respawns in the Cave of the Generous Dragon."

"Which Peter?" Star Lord asked.

"Probably me." Peter Parker said with a sigh. "I literally just got back into the fray, only to die."

"Well, kid, if you would stop giving your higher-level stuff to me, you wouldn't have this problem." Tony Stark said.

"I appreciate that you were able to share. It's not like you, Tony." Steve Rodgers said.

"My life felt like a lie when I rolled so low that my crossbow backfired." Clint Barton said while groaning.

* * *

**Sometime before Peter's many deaths…**

"The door you have arrived at turns out to be a Mimic and slams into Natasha's face." Pepper said.

"At least it wasn't ANOTHER chest." Natasha Romanoff said.

"The last one was a shed that tried to eat Bruce." Bucky Barnes said while crossing his arms.

"It said that it was a time machine! I wanted to correct my previous mistake!" Bruce Banner said in protest.

Then, they rolled for initiative as Clint smirked once he got the highest initiative.

"I'll use my crossbow on the Mimic!" he said before rolling the dice.

It landed…on a one three times.

Everyone laughed as Loki rolled his eyes from the back of the room.

Clint's jaw was on the floor as Pepper said, "Clint's crossbow misfires, damaging him and breaking."

"He doesn't look injured to me…" Drax said.

"MY LIFE IS A LIE!" Clint said in anguish.

* * *

**Back to present day**

As the group went through the Tomb of Horrors, Thor growled and slammed his fist on the table.

"What is this sorcery?! How does one die by merely jumping through a demon's head?!" he asked. "I have jumped to many demon heads and never died!"

"Because you are immortal, Thor…besides, you are foolish enough to do it in the first place." Loki said as he rolled his eyes.

"There was a sphere of annihilation inside, Thor. It destroys everything." Pepper said.

After what felt like three hours, the group FINALLY made it to the boss.

"There you are, facing Acererak himself, a floating gem-encrusted skull. You all barely survived his death scream and he just swallowed the soul of Bucky's rogue…" Pepper began to say.

"I'll get my revenge!" Bucky said.

"And he's looking at the rest of you hungrily." Pepper said.

"Get ready, guys…I'm ready to kick some ass!" Star Lord said as he rolled his dice.

"Language!" Steve said.

"For the glory of Asgard, my friends!" Thor said with a cocky grin. "CHARGE!"

"This is gonna be good…" Dr. Strange said, summoning popcorn for everyone watching the session.

"Why am I even here?" Loki asked.

They just watched the epic battle that ensued for the group as Nebula shook her head.

"No, no, no! Why is dice so unpredictable?!" she asked.

"Ya got me, I've got no idea." Rocket said.

"Quill's character got frozen solid…again." Gamora said with a groan.

The others just continued to commentate on the battle as Pepper was forced to listen and go through all the screaming and bad decisions that were happening…


	2. Playing Matchmaker

T'Challa, Shuri, Pietro Maximoff, and Wanda Maximoff raised their eyebrows at an obviously distressed Thor who was moping for hours about his brother.

"Tell us again, Thunder God." T'Challa said. "You came to us to help YOU with your brother problems?"

"Yes, Panther. Since you and Lady Shuri as well as Maximoff and Lady Wanda are very close in comparison, I must request your assistance for this problem." Thor said.

"And that is?" Pietro asked.

"Everything I have done for Loki since he had come to live with us has failed: I offer him brotherly love and the friendship of all my dear allies, but he refuses. When I ask him to accompany me outside, he rejects me and reads his books all day." Thor said while putting his head on the table.

"Really? THAT'S your problem?" Shuri asked before being elbowed in the ribs by her brother.

Wanda stopped herself from laughing and asked, "Thor, what do you think your brother needs?"

_There IS one thing…_Thor thought.

"I had not considered romance for him. He was never interested in that." he said.

"So, let me get this straight, you want to get him a girlfriend, even though romance isn't his forte." Shuri said.

Thor nodded and stood up, saying, "I shall speak with Stark on this issue. I hear that he is an expert at this…"

* * *

"You want me to help you get Reindeer Games a girlfriend?" Tony asked.

"Indeed, Stark." Thor said with a nod. "You must help me. I do not know what else to do since he has been—"

"A pain in the ass?"

"Verily."

"Well, you came to the right guy! I'll try to talk to the girls and some others that the team happens to know and we'll send him on these dates." Tony said with a grin.

"Ah, fantastic!" Thor said.

"We've totally got this! Operation: Find Your Crazy Little Bro a Match is a go!"


	3. Tricks and Tasers

"I hate both of you so much…" Loki said under his breath.

Thor threw his arm around him and said, "Come now, brother! Since no one else wished to participate and Lady Carol prefers other women, I talked to Lady Jane and asked her friend, Darcy, to be your first date."

Loki rolled his eyes while Tony smirked at him.

"Alright, Reindeer Games, magic up some normal clothes and take a seat. She should be here soon." the billionaire said.

The trickster god groaned and his outfit turned into a black suit. With that, he took a seat and waited in boredom.

Tony quickly signed a few autographs for some workers who were staring at him in awe as Thor looked out for Darcy.

"Look, Stark! She approaches!" he said.

"Gotta dash, guys. It was nice meeting all of you." Tony said as he dragged Thor outside.

Loki glanced at the window and rolled his eyes when his two enemies ducked down. A brunette girl with glasses then took a seat across from him, which made him jump slightly.

"Hey, are you Loki or something?" she asked before holding out her hand. "I'm Darcy Lewis, political scientist and good friends with your brother."

Loki raised an eyebrow at her and shook her hand, saying, "Charmed…"

After that, without her noticing, he wiped his hand on his black vest.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Cool! You look a bit creepy though. Is it the black? I think it's the black. You look like an emo or goth or whatever." Darcy said with a grin.

This was going to be a LONG date…

* * *

"He is upset, Stark! Was it something that I have done?" Thor said while pointing to a bored Loki from the window.

"Judging by her, Pointbreak. I don't think she's his type." Tony said, watching the conversation.

* * *

"…and after all that vodka, I had, like, the WORST fucking hangover ever and I woke up next to that British guy, I forgot his name, but who cares? He was pretty sexy, like, damn, I'm getting thirsty just thinking about him. So, Jane went cray over the fact that I drank too much when I told her about my little antics." Darcy said.

Loki repressed the urge to slam his head against the table multiple times and groaned. How long had she been talking again?

_How long must this go on? I despise this woman already…_he thought.

During his boredom, he glanced down at his ugly-ass black suit and shook his head, wondering why life loved to torture him so much.

"You bore and annoy me."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"You bore and annoy me greatly. I am only here because my foolish brother forced me into this! I request that you STOP TALKING! That is my request, you wench!" Loki said with a groan before standing up and making his normal outfit reappear.

Suddenly, Darcy's cheery demeanor vanished as she stood up from her seat and glared at him.

"Look, buddy, I am anything BUT boring. I'm a damn delight to be around!" Darcy said before whipping out her taser. "You're a creep anyways!"

The doors opened as Tony and Thor ran in, knowing what was going to happen.

"Oh shit!" Tony said in shock.

"No, Darcy, you mustn't!" Thor said as Darcy turned on the taser and rammed it into his brother's chest.

The pain that Loki experienced was horrible and he had been through a lot of that in his life: his entire body was surging with electricity as he twitched uncontrollably before collapsing to the ground.

"Sorry, Thor. I don't think I'm that compatible with him, but it was worth it to meet THE Tony Stark." Darcy said, blowing smoke off her taser and leaving.

Thor picked Loki up and asked, "What now, Stark?"

"I just realized something: Wanda didn't really say anything when I went around asking the girls if they would volunteer, so we'll get her to date him." Tony said.

Thor nodded and the two walked out with Loki in tow.


	4. The Date Part 1

Pietro took a sip of his energy drink as Wanda stared at Loki, who was reading in a corner of the room.

"What's up, sis? Got a new crush?" Pietro asked.

"It's not that, Pietro…" Wanda said with a sigh. "I feel bad for him. Ever since Tony's scheme to help Loki get a date got started, the other girls rejected him and that crazy Darcy girl used her taser on him."

"You feel bad despite the fact that he killed a bunch of people?"

"Yeah, despite that. Tony came up to me earlier today and asked if I could date him. He told me it was because Thor wanted to actually have him be happy and not causing chaos for once…I think I'll talk to him."

Pietro spat his drink out in shock, asking, "YOU WANT TO WHAT?!"

"I'll try to date him. If it works out, that's fine. If not, well, at least I tried." Wanda said with a shrug.

Her twin brother stared in concern, watching her go up to the trickster god with a smile.

"Hey, Loki." she said, which caused him to look up from his book.

"Greetings, Scarlet Witch." Loki said. "What is it that you request? Hopefully, that fool Stark didn't convince you."

"Well, he kind of did, but I want to take you on a date if that's alright." Wanda said.

"I accept. After all, you do not annoy me as much as the others." Loki said.

Before they could leave, Pietro ran up to them and stood in front of his sister while glaring at him.

"Look, pal, my sister isn't your toy and if you cross the line, consider yourself a goner. Our dad is the leader of a mutant terrorist organization, you know!" he said.

"I'll be fine, Pietro." Wanda said to her brother. "If he tries anything, I'll use my magic."

Loki felt a bit better upon hearing that she could do magic.

"I swear to you, Maximoff, I shall not hurt her." he said.

Pietro's expression changed from serious to happy as he slapped Loki on the back and said, "Good luck, man! My sister is pretty cool!"

With that, he ran off. Loki raised an eyebrow at Pietro, who was now back at his seat drinking his energy drink. Wanda laughed at his confused reaction before he replaced his normal outfit with the suit he wore in Germany back when he first fought The Avengers.

He held his arm out to her and asked, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Wanda said as they linked arms and left Avengers Tower together.

* * *

She led Loki into a nearby restaurant and took a seat with him in a booth while smiling at him.

"Pietro and I come here often, so I'm used to hanging out in places like this." Wanda said.

Loki stared at the menu in confusion, asking, "I am not familiar with these choices. Can you recommend anything to me?"

She nodded and ordered for both of them before staring at him.

"So, I don't mean to get too personal, but have you dated anyone in the past?"

"Why yes, I have back in Asgard. The first was Sif, Thor's ally. She and Thor were together before she and I dated as you mortals call it. However, it did not last and I am glad for that. The next was The Enchantress, or Amora as her real name was. Like Sif, she and Thor were together, but we got along the best. We parted on good terms. My last relationship was with Sigyn, a maiden I was infatuated with. However, she was with someone else, a warrior named Theoric. Enraged, I killed him and was with Sigyn for a few years…until she found out. We have not spoken since."

_Who knew that the guy who isn't into romance had a complicated love life? No wonder why he's not interested in it…_Wanda thought.

"That's too bad, but at least you're still on good terms with one of them." she said. "As for me, I never got into dating, mainly thanks to my father being so overprotective."

"Ah, so you have issues with your father as well?" Loki asked.

Wanda was relieved that the food had finally arrived since her and Pietro's relationships with their father were…complicated to say the least. Then, she saw that Loki was practically ripping his sandwich apart after taking the first bite and it sounded like he was growling, making her blush.

"You…have some ketchup on your face."

He finished his sandwich and wiped the ketchup and salt off of his face with a napkin. Admittedly, she found the way he looked at her after eating rather adorable.

"My apologies. As you know, relationships are rather tense between Thor and I, but it was nothing like my relationship with my father. The only ones I have bonded with are my older sister, Hela, and my mother."

Wanda gestured the waiter to come over and ordered another drink for herself and Loki. Getting to know him more outside of what she knew had to be the most fascinating thing she had ever done before.

"Well, to answer your question about my father, like my brother said, he's the head of a mutant terrorist organization called The Brotherhood of Mutants. They're anti-human since mutants are discriminated against. My brother and I were raised to take it over, but we decided against it." she said.

"And I take that it made your father wrathful?" Loki asked as he took a sip of his soda.

_At least he's not growling this time…_Wanda thought, nodding.

"What of your mother?"

"She died when Pietro and I were young."

Loki put his cup down and stared at her, his expression softening a little as he said, "Oh, how unfortunate…"

"It's fine, but thanks for the concern." she said while grabbing a fry.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Loki was fascinated by Wanda: she was beautiful, kind, and not as annoying compared to the others, not to mention that she was good at magic from what he had seen from a distance.

"You have been a pleasant distraction from my woes, Lady Wanda. I quite enjoyed your company."

And for the first time that she had seen, Loki smiled. Wanda couldn't help herself, but smile back when she saw that. Again, it was pretty cute.

"And I had fun too, but our date isn't over yet. We should do something else after this."

With that, she called for the check.


	5. The Date Part 2

Wanda accepted the two ice creams from the man at the stand, grabbing two spoons and napkins with her as she walked to where Loki was sitting. He gave her a small smile while watching her take a seat next to him and hand him an ice cream.

"What is this?" he asked, gazing at the cup he was holding.

"It's ice cream. Well, technically, I got you gelato, which is Italian ice cream." she said. "The specific flavor I bought for you is stracciatella. It's vanilla with chocolate bits in it."

"What did you get?"

"I got caramel crunch. My favorite is pumpkin, but it's seasonal."

Loki nodded and ate his ice cream, stopping for a split second, which was something that had never happened to him with food. He had never eaten much and only watched the Aesir eat mountains of food in Asgard, the same had happened during dinner with his enemies.

"Do you like it?" Wanda asked him with a grin.

He just ate another spoonful of ice cream in response, making her giggle. She just took it as a yes. They spent the next several moments finishing their ice cream before Wanda used her magic to get rid of their now empty cups.

"I am impressed, but can you do this?" Loki asked, smirking.

With a twitch of his hand, he made a random pedestrian's coffee cup explode in his hand. Wanda shook her head at him as Loki began to laugh.

"That was a waste of some good coffee. It wasn't nice either because you ruined his day."

"It was just a bit of fun…I mean, I apologize. I shall fix this."

He waved his hand over the mess and the coffee puddle and destroyed cup disappeared as if it never exploded there.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better." Wanda said.

No one had ever told Loki to fix his mistakes, except for Thor…and he HATED when Thor told him to undo what damage he had done. It had surprised him that he had no second thoughts fixing this when Wanda told him to.

"Thanks again for the date, Loki. I had a great time…"

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady. I look forward to having more of these…dates."

Maybe Tony and Thor actually improved his life instead of making more complicated…

* * *

**Back at Avengers Tower…**

Pietro grinned once he saw his sister and pulled her into a hug.

"So, how was it?" he asked.

"It was…lots of fun. Loki can be a gentleman if he wants to be and his reaction to stuff normal people do is awfully cute." Wanda said, trying to hide her blush.

"You like him, don't you, sis? Oh, I'm SO telling dad the next time we visit him!"

"He was sweet, but we'll have to do a few more dates to wait and see if we can carry on from there."

_Oh boy, I can't WAIT to tease them mercilessly once they get together…_Pietro thought.

"Jeez, Wanda, your face is turning redder than your outfit." he said. "You DO like him!"

"Shut up, Pietro! When we see dad, I'm telling him that you've been teasing me!" Wanda said while crossing her arms.

"Come on, sis! You wouldn't dare, would you?"

Wanda stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Try me."

After one intense stare down, the two burst into laughter and hugged.

* * *

"Ah, brother! You have returned! Was it glorious?" Thor asked while wrapping an arm around Loki.

As he used his magic to put his normal outfit back on, his younger brother shoved his arm off of him and said, "Yes, it was quite glorious. Lady Wanda was amusing, I must admit."

Thor grinned once he saw the small smile on Loki's face. Has his brother finally found happiness?

"Have you finally found me a sister in law as Lady Jane calls it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind, it was merely a mortal concept I was told of." Thor said. "Are you smitten with Lady Wanda?"

_Smitten? Oh gods, he did not just say that…_Loki thought, his face turning red.

"Perhaps. She has treated me with kindness and taught me about what mortals do…by the gods, I believe that Stark was right for once." he said.

"I have not seen you this happy before."

"You must be correct for once, I have never felt this way…"

Thor's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he gasped and pulled Loki into a hug.

"MY BROTHER IS SMITTEN!" he said happily.

"Ugh, Thor…unhand me this instant!" Loki said in between frantic breaths for air. "And do not be so loud. Gods, mortals prefer the indoor voice as they call it."

He shoved his brother off of him and glared. He hated when his brother got excited…

"It was merely only one date thus far. We must go on more for me to decide if she can truly be mine."

"As long as you feel happiness, I feel happiness, brother."

Loki wanted to gag once he heard that. At least Wanda would make for an excellent distraction from now on…


	6. Christmas Special: Bucky Saves Christmas

Halloween and Thanksgiving passed for The Avengers as their lives went on as normal. And soon, it was finally Christmas, but this is a different kind of Christmas story. This is the tale of how Bucky saved Christmas…sort of.

* * *

'_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…_

Tony woke up and said, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Ugh, Tony, keep it down…" Pepper said with a groan.

_GO THE FUCK BACK TO SLEEP! _

"Who's talking?" he asked.

_It's me, the narrator! Anyways, the stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that St. Nicholas would soon be there. _

"We don't have a chimney. This is a tower." Tony said.

_The children were all nestled snug in their beds as visions of sugarplums danced in their heads. _

"Sugarplums? Ugh, gross!" Tony said as he went to Peter's room.

There, he didn't see any visions of sugarplums. All he saw was his adoptive son asleep and murmuring something about physics.

_And Ma in her kerchief and I in my cap had just settled down for a long winter's nap…_

"Who the hell wears a baseball cap to bed, narrator?" Tony asked.

_When out on the roof, there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

At that moment, there was a loud thumping noise, which woke up everyone in Avengers Tower.

"What the fuck?" Tony asked.

"Language, Tony…" Steve said with a yawn.

"There's someone here." Gamora said as she and the other Guardians, except for Star Lord, prepared for battle.

"Guys, it's probably Santa. PLEASE don't panic." Star Lord said to his group.

"Ah, it is Father up to his old tricks around this time, brother!" Thor said with a grin.

"DO NOT remind me. I hate it when he puts on that ridiculous red robe and delivers presents to children…" Loki said, groaning.

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave luster of mid-day to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer with a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment, it must be St. Nick._

"There is an odd man with strange deer on our property! We must stop him!" Drax said.

"IT'S SANTA!" Star Lord said.

_More rapid than eagles, his coursers, they came and he whistled and shouted and called them by name. _

"_Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now, dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

"Who names deer other than elves?" Loki asked.

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle mount to the sky. So, up to the house top, the coursers, they flew with a sleigh full of toys and St. Nicholas too._

"Son of a bitch! He's at the tower!" Rocket said while loading his gun.

"Get ready, he must be here to rob us…" Nebula said.

"What's a Santa Claus?" Mantis asked.

"I am Groot." Groot said with a shrug.

With that, the group ran off after him.

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my hand and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound._

Once Santa arrived, the Guardians then began their attack.

"NO, DON'T HURT SANTA!" Star Lord said as he ran after them.

_He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. _

"How is the narration still going?" Pietro asked.

The group cringed as they heard the sounds of the Guardians beating him followed by Star Lord's protests that the jolly old man was not a threat to them.

"That's gotta hurt…" Carol said.

"I'm too used to being beaten like that during the old days…" Scott said with a nervous laugh as he watched the scene.

"Are you kidding me? We just found out that he exists and we're NOT conducting scientific research on how everything works?" Hope asked.

"It's magic, you don't have to explain it!" Dr. Strange and Wanda said in unison.

A broken plate was flung in Bruce's direction as he dodged it and cookie crumbs landed on him.

"At least he ate the cookies…" he said.

Valkyrie ducked when a glass of milk flew over her head as she said, "Apparently, he did not finish his milk."

"Father, are you alright?" Thor asked.

"That's not your dad, Thor." Rhodney said.

"He is too!" the thunder god said in protest.

"YOU KNOCKED OUT SANTA!" Star Lord said.

"So, does this mean we get to open our presents early?" Shuri asked her older brother.

"Now's not a good time to talk about this…" T'Challa said.

"I'm going back to bed, you're all too crazy." Pepper said, going back to her and Tony's room.

"Now what?" Okoye asked.

"Let's plan this out…" Steve said. "Tony, Bruce, you two run logistics. Parker, you go help them. Quill, you watch Santa with Thor and Loki. Everyone else, try to do your best to help out."

"I will accompany the scientists." Vision said.

"Just let him suffer." Loki said with a shrug, only to be glared at by Wanda.

"Who's going to deliver the presents though?" Sam asked.

"That would leave us with Bucky." Steve said.

"Me? You've got to be shitting me! Who's heard of a Santa with a metal arm?" Bucky asked.

_Yeah, what the hell? Now, the story's a mess!_

"I feel so bad about Santa though!" Star Lord said.

Bucky groaned and swung the bag over his shoulder, reading over the naughty and nice lists twice before going up the chimney.

_Wait a minute, Mr. Postman! Get to the sleigh!_

"I can see it. I'm not blind, you know." Bucky said before speeding off in the sleigh.

_I'm so lost, guys. So…Taylor Swift's cover of Last Christmas is shit, right? She turned a song by WHAM! into her usual "boohoo, my boyfriend broke up with me and it's his fault and not mine" kind of thing. _

Bucky rolled his eyes and went from house to house, stuffing his face with cookies and milk while leaving presents behind.

_After the last house, up the chimney he went…I have no idea what the fuck just happened and why we decided to have a montage, but we're running short on time, so why the hell not?_

"Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Bucky said.

_And they all lived happily ever after…or something._


	7. Weekend Getaway

The original six Avengers and Loki stood at the door with their luggage. The heroes had decided to take a brief vacation while dragging their worst enemy with them.

"Sam, Bucky, you're both in charge while we're gone." Steve said to his two best friends.

They nodded as Sam scoffed and said, "This should be easy…"

Bucky shrugged while going back to look at his phone.

Tony gave Pepper a quick kiss, grinning at her once he pulled away.

"Send pictures and try not to do anything crazy, alright?" she asked him.

"It's a deal." he said.

"Don't worry, Dr. Banner, I got this research thing down." Peter said to Bruce.

The scientist patted him on the head and said, "I know you can do this."

"Let's see…do you have everything?" Natasha asked as she counted everyone's suitcases.

"Of course, I do! Everyone looks good." Clint said while looking at his bag. "Nat, everything's cool. It's only a vacation."

Loki looked back at his enemies and winced before Wanda fixed his outfit.

"Don't worry, it's only for two days. If you need anything, use either of their phones to give me a call." she said.

He gulped in response, not sure what to do about having to spend time with his brother and his friends for TWO DAYS without being near the girl he had been developing feelings for.

"I understand, however, it greatly worries me to be with them…" Loki said to her.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Wanda said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you in the morning and before you get some sleep."

Loki froze and touched his cheek, his face turning red. The kisses that his exes had given him in the past meant nothing to him, however, he was enjoying this far too much compared to the other times.

"Come, brother! We must go to wherever Stark is taking us!" Thor said while leading his brother out the door.

Loki groaned, knowing that this was going to be a LONG two days.

* * *

**Later, at the lobby…**

"Ugh, I'm SO bored!" Tony said with a groan.

The others looked back at Steve, who was in the middle of a conversation with the manager at the front desk.

"Would you relax? It takes a while, you know!" Natasha said.

Tony rolled his eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, an excited scream echoed through the lobby.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S THE AVENGERS!" a voice said.

They all stood up as the screams got louder and louder.

"Run…" Clint said to his friends.

With that, the group bolted. Loki found himself getting more annoyed while they grabbed Steve after he got the room keys.


	8. Chilling in the Hot Tub

**The next day…**

BANG! BANG! BANG! The Avengers and Loki had been locked in their room for a while now because any attempt to step out would have them get attacked by obsessive fans.

"Ugh, so much for a relaxing vacation…" Clint said.

Natasha immediately crossed off the pool on the hotel map and said, "Well, I didn't expect our fan club to be here."

"Now what?" Bruce asked Steve, who sighed in response.

"We stay in the room until our checkout time." the former soldier said.

Thor leaned against the wall as Loki glanced at the window to plan what he should do in this…unfortunate situation.

"Do not panic, brother. You shall be with Lady Wanda once more after we are through here." the blonde said.

Loki groaned and said, "I am well aware of that statement. I only miss her and that is all…"

"I miss Bucky, so I know how you feel, Loki." Steve said.

Tony rolled his eyes and gestured to the group to come near him with a massive grin on his face.

"Shit, I know that look…" Natasha said under her breath.

"You know, guys, the master bedroom has a hot tub, so why don't we break out some champagne, take a soak, and bitch about petty things?" he asked. "That'll get your mind off of all that sappy crap!"

"Oh joy…" everyone said in unison.

* * *

"…He was SO rude, I hated him, but he's my girlfriend's father." Bruce said with a shrug.

"That sounds like Thunderbolt Ross." Tony said before drinking some champagne.

Steve then cleared his throat and asked, "Did I ever tell you guys the story of when Bucky and I found this acorn?"

"Not this again…" Clint said, leaning back.

As he went on with his story, Thor was chugging the champagne bottle as Natasha watched him.

"I like this champagne!" he said with a grin.

"It's alright, I prefer—" Natasha began to say.

_Please do not say you want another…please do not say you want another…_Loki thought, watching from the other side of the room.

"ANOTHER!" Thor said while throwing the bottle across the room.

Loki was quick enough to stop it from shattering with his magic and rolled his eyes before grabbing the bottle and leaving the room.

"Holy shit, dude…" Tony said with a laugh.

With that, they went back to their conversation.


	9. An Easy Checkout Sort of

Soon enough, it was check out day as the heroes and their worst enemy looked around cautiously when they stepped out of the room.

"It looks clear…let's go." Steve said.

The seven of them snuck out and quickly crowded into the elevator.

"That was easy, I guess." Bruce said while looking out the elevator's window.

Clint joined him and eyed the lobby below, saying, "Let's just hope it's all smooth sailing when we get out…"

The doors slid open and they walked out, still trying to be as careful as possible. Steve gestured the team to stand to the side.

"You can see Lady Wanda once more and Rodgers shall be reunited with Barnes!" Thor said as he smiled at Loki.

Natasha let out a small laugh and asked, "See? It all works out in the end."

Loki groaned, shaking his head at them. All he wanted to do was have this be over already, so he can be happy with the girl he was dating.

"I suppose you are right for once, Romanoff…" he said.

Steve then walked up to them.

"It was perfectly easy, nothing to worry ab—" he began to say.

"THE AVENGERS!" the fans said in high pitched screams.

With that, they ran for it as they chased after the heroes (and one villain) out of the hotel and screamed random things.

"SIGN MY SHIELD!"

"SIGN MY HULK GLOVES!"

"SIGN MY BOOBS!"


	10. VD Special: Super Hero Loving

Valentine's Day had arrived and everyone was excited to spend time with their loved ones while others were constantly reminded that they were single throughout the day. It was no different for The Avengers…

Tony couldn't stand still as he set up the dinner on the table. Despite his usual antics, he would be more than happy to drop his ego, only to make Pepper happy. After all, the whole Stark Industries business was like a child to them, so he wanted to make sure she had a perfect night.

"Come on, come on…" he said to himself as he poured the drinks.

Soon enough, Pepper showed up and he placed the bottle down.

"Aw, Tony, you didn't have to do this for me." she said with a smile.

Tony shrugged and said, "I had to. Go on and take a seat."

Pepper sat across from him and he grinned. Their dates were usually very nice, some on the boarder of legendary, but Tony wanted to try to go the calm and traditional route this year.

"You got my favorite food? Honestly, Tony, you're the best."

"I know it. This is my present to you."

She playfully rolled her eyes at him and grabbed a case from her purse.

"And here's my present to you." Pepper said, sliding the case to him.

Tony opened it and grinned at her.

"New shades? You're the best." he said.

With that, they continued their dinner.

* * *

Steve gripped onto the bouquet of red chrysanthemums as he waited for Bucky to come up to him. Tony had given him advice about how to confess to his best friend, but he couldn't help the nervous feeling.

_You've got this, Steve…_he thought.

Soon enough, Bucky approached him and asked, "What's with the flowers?"

"Uh, roses on Valentine's Day is cliché, so I got you chrysanthemums…" Steve said as he gave him the bouquet.

"You can be way too sweet sometimes." Bucky said, putting the flowers in a vase.

The two soldiers laughed a bit before Steve grabbed a bottle of wine that was on the counter nearby.

"Captain America drinking booze? Talk about weird…"

"Hey, I only drink it on special events. Today's a holiday, so I can drink it."

Bucky pushed his hair back and sat down next to Steve, who was sweating like crazy.

"Got something you want to say, Stevie?" he asked him.

Steve jumped and said, "Well, I wanted to do this for you because…well, ever since I managed to get you back from the mind control that HYDRA did, I found myself developing feelings for you."

Bucky didn't know what to say. He knew that Steve cared about him, but not that strongly.

"You DID say that we would be together until the end of the line. I really like you."

Steve immediately gave him a kiss and clutched onto his best friend's metal hand.

"Yeah, I really like you too."

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, Clint." Natasha said, stepping back inside with Clint.

"Hey, don't mention it." he said.

They took a seat across from each other while he grabbed some soda cans nearby.

"SOMEONE took the wine, but improvising is something that us assassins and spies are good at."

Natasha laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"You're a dork."

He smirked at her and drank his soda. They haven't had a quiet date in forever, so it was a good day to do so.

"So, what do you want to do after drinks, Nat?" Clint asked.

Natasha shrugged and said, "I don't know. I prefer hanging out and just talking."

Clint smiled, watching her drink.

"I like the sound of that."

Natasha placed her can down.

"This is going to be great…"

They then started their conversation.

* * *

"Oh my god, Thor! Look at Jupiter!" Jane said while gesturing Thor to go to the telescope.

Thor went over and looked through it, saying, "By the gods, it is big, but I have fought bigger."

She laughed at him as they gazed out the telescope together. Nearby, Loki shook his head at his brother and sighed while Wanda looked at her phone.

"How is your brother?" he asked.

"Pietro actually got a girlfriend and is on his first date with her." Wanda said. "You won't like this, but it's that Darcy girl."

_Of course._ Loki thought.

"They call it a gas giant because the entire planet is covered in these gases that make up the atmosphere." Jane said to Thor.

"Ah, I see…" Thor said with a nod.

Wanda put her phone away and grabbed Loki's hand, saying, "I know it's hard to spend time with your brother, but I like how tonight has been going."

"Oddly enough, I have nothing against Lady Jane. I admire her brains." Loki said. "However, she is not as lovely as you."

Wanda found herself blushing at him and cuddled next to the trickster god.

"Whoa, do you see that, Thor? That's Sirius over there. It's the brightest star in the sky. Travelers would use it to figure out directions." Jane said.

"Fascinating…" Thor said, looking closer at the star.

Loki stood with Wanda closely following him and looked at the sky. He couldn't help, but feel at odds with himself. Should he tell her that he had been falling for her or was now a bad time?

"May I tell you something?" he asked her.

"Sure thing. What's up?" Wanda said.

Loki took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never at this moment.

"As you are aware, my ambitions involve taking over this realm as the king. Even though I have planned it all out in my mind with every little detail being perfect, there is one thing I have forgotten…" he said before turning towards her. "I cannot do this alone. After all, what is a king without his queen?"

Wanda blushed harder, speechless at his question. She might not have agreed with how Loki went about with achieving his goal, but he acted like a better person around her.

"Wow, Loki…I don't know what to say." she said.

He grabbed her hands and said, "You are the only one in the Nine Realms that I truly love. I beg you, take my offer since you understand me more than anyone."

_This is like a scene out of an angsty romance novel…_Wanda thought before she saw that he was leaning in for a kiss.

With that, she closed her eyes and quickly pulled him in. They both didn't even notice Thor and Jane continuing their stargazing. Wanda and Loki pulled away for a moment as she hugged him tightly.

"Of course, I'll accept your offer…my king." she said.

Loki gave her a small smirk, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips.

"I am glad you accepted, my lady." he said.

This was going to be the start of a glorious future…


End file.
